londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Patchlist 2008
The Entries *Bob Watts - Alexandra Park 97 *Bob Watts - Tower Hamlets Cemetery 48 *Vince Halley-Frame - Dagenham Chase 100 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:vincenthalleyframe) *Dave Morrison - Ingrebourne Valley 109 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Ingrebourne_Valley) *Dave Morrison - West Thurrock Marshes 105 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/West_Thurrock) *John Archer - Crossness 112 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *John Archer - Thames, Tower Bridge Area 32 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *Steve Blake - Aldenham Park 66 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Aldenham_Park). *Steve Blake - Tyttenhanger GP 126. (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Tyttenhanger_GP) *Des McKenzie - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens 106 species: (list at: http://www.editthis.info/londonbirders/Hyde_Park_and_Kensington_Gardens) *Andrew Self - Brent Res (list) *Andrew Self - St James's Park (list) *Richard Harrison - East India Dock 53 ((list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Ricandele) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Wanstead Park & Flats 77 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jonathan Lethbridge - East India Dock 57 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Rainham Marshes 122 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jim Fell - 10 Acre woods/Yeading meadows, Hillingdon 33 *Jim Fell - Ealing Green/Walpole park 24 *Reuben Braddock - Hampstead Heath (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Rubatroid) *James Arquette - Alexandra Park 53 *James Arquette - Trent Park Area 62 *Gary A James -Leyton Flats area (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Leyton_Flats) *Gary A James - Hackney marshes area (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Hackney_Marshes) *Gary A James- East India Dock (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/East_India_Dock) *Shaun Harvey - Ingrebourne Valley 105(list at valley) *Steve Gale - Canon's Farm/Banstead Woods (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Canon's_Farm) *Steve Gale - Epsom and Walton Downs *Steve Gale - Banstead Downs *Tony Duckett - Regent's Park 114 *Paul Hawkins- Rainham marshes 137(list at:http://editthis.info./londonbirders/rainham) *Paul Hawkins- Mayesbrook Park 88(list at:http://editthis.info./londonbirders/mayesbrookpark) *Mark McManus- Beech Farm *Gabriel Jamie- London Wetland Centre 87 *Andrew Culshaw - Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood 81 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Andrewculshaw) *Matthew Palmer - London Wetland Centre *Matthew Palmer - Wandsworth Common *Graeme Harper - Walthamstow Marshes *Alan Lewis - Bankside *Alan Lewis - Cassiobury Park *Tom Smith - Osterley Park (list here) *Paul Bruty - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Bruty) *Alan Shearman - Rainham Marshes *Jonathan Dean - Wetland Centre 43 *Dominic Mitchell - Alexandra Park 83 *Dominic Mitchell - Rainham Marshes 79 *Richard Francis - Stocker's Lake 91 *Ian Woodward - Highams Park Lake 45 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Highams_Park_Lake) *Ian Woodward - Larkswood 33 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Larkswood) *Nathalie Mahieu - Fulham Reach 46 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Nmahieu) League Table 2008 League Table 2007 League Table 2006 The Rules 1. The local patch must be in the LNHS recording area (within 20 mile radius of St. Paul's Cathedral). 2. More than one local patch can be worked but a separate list must be submitted for each patch. 3. To be counted, the species can be seen or heard. 4. Taxonomy follows BOU rules (Yellow-legged Gull and Caspian Gull are considered separate species). 5. No escapes can be counted. of the recent BOU decisions regarding category C species (and self sustaining populations) it would be in everyone's interest to still record these spp. and send their records in with the rest.. For example Barnacle Goose and Ruddy Shelduck cannot be counted. Red-crested Pochard can be counted away from Inner London and Stoke Newington Res as long as it's not taking bread from the hand! 6. Observers are requested to nominate their local patches BEFORE 31 January 2008 and to send in regular updates. 7. Observers are expected to send all records to their local recorder. They can do this directly, or by logging all sightings on www.bto.org/birdtrack so they can be forwarded. 8. Updates can be made to the London Birders email chat group - http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/londonbirders/ or an updated list will appear on this website as from January 2008.